


Fallen angel

by hadesgate51



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Child Abuse, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 15:44:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11831862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hadesgate51/pseuds/hadesgate51
Summary: Harry's been acting weird around everyone. Can Snape and Lucius find out what's wrong before the golden boy ends up hurting someone or worse? (Voldermort's has already been defeated Harry's sixth year.)





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> for eveyone that knows the story so far from my ffnet account ill be going to more detail from know on cuase now i dont have to freek about my story being taken down as along as its marked right

Prologue

The light of a full moon shined through the only bared window of Number 4 Privet Drive as a snowy white owl stared sadly at a body lying motionless in the small room. Her head moving from side to side listening for any other sounds before rushing in, a not much larger hawk with light almost gold looking feathers joined her, a letter in his beck. The hawk looked angrily at the body before it as the owl nuzzled up next to her owner. As the larger bird dropped the letter he flew out of the room heading straight for the forest landing on an out stretched hand. The bird then began to cry and flap it's wings pulling on his owners arm causing the figure to step into the moon light revealing the tall figures muscular build and long red hair that seemed to shine in the moon light only his forest almost emerald green eyes out shining it.  
"Has something gone wrong?" a second figure asked walking out of the shadows to reveal a not as muscular male with mid-night black hair tied into a low pony tail.  
"I fear something has..." the first figure answered racing after his hawk as the panicked creature took off back to number 4.  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x  
Hedwig tried her best to get her master to at least look at her as he stared out at nothing. Her snowy white head snapping to the window of the room as the hawk that she ran into on her way home rushed thought the bars. A look of triumph on his feathered face as he landed next to her; the two birds now watching as the bars on the window turned to ash and two figures climbed thought before freezing in their tracks. "What have those muggles done to our little one?" the blacknette sobbed racing to the bed before shushing away the two birds so he could cradle Harry in his arms "Sal we're leaving" the taller male growled drawing his wand he casting a spell to keep the house a sleep in till they left, and another one to pack all Harry's things before teleporting then away.  
It was at 6 am July 31 that Albus Dumbledore was informed that the wards he had placed around Number 4 Privet Drive had fallen and there was no boy-who-lived when the order got there.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1  
September first  
The Wizarding world was sill morning the loss of their hero the daily profit having found out that Harry potter had gone missing and no one known what had happened or if he was alive.  
Students and their family's slowly filled the platform o group of red heads slowly looking around as they looked for a bushy head of brown hair.  
"Ron!" Hermione called racing over to the group receiving hugs as she made it to them.  
"Have you by chance heard from Harry?" Ron asked frowning even harder when his girlfriend shook her head no. "I've tried every letter comes back" Hermione whined as the group slowly headed to the train. After a silent good bye Hermione, Ron and Ginny headed for their usual compartment. As they opened the door they heard laughter and screams of outrage  
"Harry you will change my hair back or I…" Neville never got to finish what he was saying as three screams drowned him out two of the owners jumping the brunette in front of him soon after. "HARRY" Hermione and Ginny howled squeezing the poor boy between them.  
"Hey guys how have you been?" Harry asked smiling widely.  
"HOW HAVE WE BEEN?" Hermione bellowed as her and Ginny pulled away from the dark haired Gryffindor a scowl on her face able to rival Malfoy's famous scowl.  
"YEAH WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN MATE?" Ron screamed about to grab his brunette friend but instead found himself staring at the ceiling of the train compartment.  
"I'm sorry Ron…but… don't touch me…" Harry panted thought gritted teeth before sitting back down but much closer to the compartments window. Ron frowned as Neville helped him get off the floor. "Something happened this summer didn't it?" Ginny asked pulling a shaking Harry to sit closer next to her.  
"Nothing I can't handle… I'm just still on guard in case it's not done" Harry said smiling awkwardly a quiet unspoken understanding pasted as talk turned back to who would be there new DADA teacher.  
"No I swear I saw Lucius Malfoy talking to Professor Dumbledore about teaching us this year" Seam whined as Dean pulled the other Gryffindor closer.  
"Yeah right, I still don't get how he hasn't been sent to Azkaban yet" Ginny growled. Harry hummed but for some reason he wanted to defend the blonde aristocrat.  
"Well it would still be better than Lockhart" Neville cried rubbing the scar he had gotten from the pixie accident.  
"True" the whole compartment chorused as one before laughing.  
"Say has anyone seen Malfoy yet" Hermione asked a look of confused wonder on her face as everyone tried to remember if they had seen the blonde.  
"I heard he was stuck up his present boyfriends butt. That slut…" Ron mumbled Harry frowned ready to hit his friend when the room went even more silent as Neville had actually stood up and back handed the red head.  
"TAKE THAT BACK!" the brunette snapped but all Ron could do is look at him like he had just done the most shocking thing in the world which since it was Neville that had not only hit him but also yelled it most likely was.  
"WHAT WAS THAT FOR YOU PRAT!" Ron howled eyes enraged jumping up so his was now eye level with the other young man. Neville didn't back down as he glared right back. "BECAUSE…" Neville's words died on his lips as there compartment door opened to revile the very person they were fighting about.  
"So what's this the Gryffindor's dream team having a fight" Draco asked an eye brow raised  
"It has nothing to do with you snakes" Ron spat before biting his lip in pain  
"Ron shut up and sit down" Hermione ordered as Ginny removed her foot from his knee. Draco huffed before turning around with his two goons and walked away.  
"Wow that was weird" Dean chimed staring with the rest of the compartment at the now closed door.  
The rest of the train ride was peaceful as no one talked about the events from earlier.  
xxxX Great Hall Xxxx  
Albus Dumbledore signed as he watched the students slowly come in to the great hall  
"Albus have you heard Mr. Potter was on the train" Madam Sprout chimed happily a bright smile on her face. The headmaster frowning at this as no word of Harry's materialization had been send to him.  
After all the first years were sorted the Great Hall grows quiet for the headmaster's speech.  
"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I hope that this year brings new experience and growth. Now before we eat I would like to first introduce this year's defense against the dark arts Professor Lucius Malfoy" the hall stayed silent except for a small group of Slytherin's who clapped. "And I'd like to welcome back Professor Remus Lupin who will be in charge of charms this year while Professor Flint is away." The whole hall cheered at this even some Slytherin's looked like they wanted to jump out of their seats and cheer as well "Now may the fest begin" Dumbledore finally cheered and everyone began to dig in. The fest ended without a hitch as the four houses heated for bed. Harry went to head to the boys dorms when Professor McGonagall stopped him and signed for him to follow her.  
xxxX Dumbledore's office Xxxx  
Harry stared blankly at his teachers as they continued to ask him the same question over and over again or more like as Albus Dumbledore did.  
"Now my boy I'll ask this one last time where have you been?" the white hared wizard asked his impastation reading load and clear in his words.  
"I was with my family" was the same and only replay the younger wizard gives. Remas signed jumping in as he and the other teachers could clearly see that this was not going to go anywhere  
"Why don't you go to bed cub" Dumbledore looked like he wanted to protect but Harry was already out the headmaster door.  
"Why did you do that Lupin?" Snape asked looking at the werewolf an eye brow raised  
"Because he was not going to say anything else and he was not lying" Dumbledore's eye snapped away from Snape to Remus as the younger male said this. A small look of panic clouded the headmaster's eyes before disappearing but not before three of the rooms occupants saw it.  
"How is that possible the Potter have no living relative's" McGonagall mussed  
"Yes, cause if there were and they could have taken young mister Potter instead of his muggle aunt…" Lucius scowled as he let the statement hang in the air.  
"Indeed, The Ministry would be very displeased" Snape added watching the headmaster closely.  
"There was no one else" was Dumbledore's simple replay not giving away anything.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2  
Harry lay staring at the ceiling of Hogwarts hospital wing 'I can't believe I freaked like that' the brunette moaned in his head as the events from potion's replaying in his mind  
(Flash back)  
"Harry mate are you okay" a red head asked as Harry stared at his note book then the cauldron next to it.  
"I'm fine Ron" Harry snapped catching everyone's attention. "Mr. Potter" Snape called the brunettes head moving so he could look at the potion master standing next to him.  
'Merlin please don't let him move closer' Harry pleaded as the older male raised an eye brow at the young man. "Yes Professor" Harry asked noticing that luck wasn't on his side as Snape walked over closer Harry taking a step back that didn't go unnoticed. 'what is wrong with him' Snape asked himself taking in the paler then normal skin as well as the scared no more like terrified eyes of his student.  
"Mr. Potter, head to the hospital wing" Snape said with a sneer  
"No, I'm perfectly fine sir" Harry responded causing the whole room to stare at him in shock even Snape looked like the world had just got turned upside down  
'did he really just…' was the question on everyone's mind  
"Now I know there's something wrong with you" Snape mumbled "really sir I'm perfectly fine" Harry said as the older male finely reached out to grab his arm.  
"you're going to the hospital wing even if I have to drag you there" Snape snapped glaring Harry down as the younger boy jerked away from Snape hand causing his back to hit the wall next to the table that he had just been working at "I'm fine sir" Harry repeated just to start trembling the whole class watching as the Gryffindor started to panic. "Harry just listen to him for once" Hermione snapped her face completely confused as Harry struggled against their professor. The potion master finally getting a hold of his arm before looking into eyes that held the most haunted look he had ever seen. Hermione having come over to help catching a glimpse of her friend's eyes causing her to squeak in fright as the potion master pulled him to the classroom door "LET GO!" Harry screamed his eyes unfocused as he started clawing at the potions masters hand like a trapped animal. His every action drew concern from the usually calm Potion Master. The few Gryffindor's in the room now stud gawking at their golden boy as he continued to claw at Snape's hand.  
"Mr. Potter now I know there's defiantly something wrong with you" Snape said glaring as he headed for his office "class dismissed Ms. Granger if you and Mr. Weaselly wouldn't mind"  
"Yes professor" the two said helping push Harry in to Snape's office while the rest of the class left Draco passing one last look at his godfather's door as he to left.  
(End of flash back)  
Now here he was lying on the bed in the far corner of the hospital wing. Madame Pompey smiled as she walked over to the sulking brunette  
"well Mr. Potter I need to scan you really quick then you will be free to go" the med-witch said smiling gentle. Harry broke out into a cold sweat at the word 'scan'  
"What if you find something" he asked staring blankly at the older women "then I'll fix it"  
'Please don't let it show up' Harry begged in his mind as the older women cast the spell a piece of paper appearing a horror struck face was painted on her before quickly turning to one of anger.  
"Harry dear if you move from that bed I'll have you restrained" the med -witch growled causing Harry to curl up on himself as she walked away. Five minutes later she returned with three potions.  
"Take these and then you can go" she said helping Harry sit up so he could drink the potions. Harry didn't think twice before downing the veil tasting potions  
"Thanks, bye" he cheered running out of the room.  
Madame Pompey looked back down at the parchment on her desk after she had walked back in to her office "I need to talk to Severus about this" she mused looking at the paper once more.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3  
Harry smiled as he walked into the great hall before sitting down with his friends.  
"so you okay now mate" Ron asked looking his friend over "yeah, sorry about that" Harry answered head down rubbing the back of his neck before lifting his head confused as Professor McGonagall walked over to them.  
"Mr. Potter after dinner you are to report to the Head Masters Office" Harry nodded then watched as his Head of House walked away. Harry sighed as He put a small amount of food on his plate before eating dinner. As dinner continued on Severus couldn't help watching Harry with worried eyes.  
"Severus what seems to be the problem" Lucius asked reading over his plans for the next DADA class.  
"So I'm correct to assume that word of what happened in my 7th year potion class did not spread through the castle yet" Lucius finally tore his eyes from his work curiosity clearly visible in them.  
"Oh I was informed of that from my cubs friends do you know what triggered it" Remus asked joining his two former classmate’s conversation.  
Severus frowned as he answered "No, it was very strange even for Potter" the potion master mused before turning around to look at an upset Madam Pomfrey.  
"Severus I need you to look at this before dinner ends and to report to The Heads Master Office if you would as well" Madame Pomfrey asked before Severus could reply Harry's screaming voice silenced the whole great hall "LEAVE ME ALONE"  
xxX While the Teachers were talking Xxx  
Harry was having a really hard time holding down his dinner. His already pale skin looking even more sickle as two Slytherin boys walked over whispering.  
"Hey Potter" the first called calmly making Harry's instinct scream flight, and the tense ready to bolt stance he took emphasized this.  
"Potter there's this rumor going around" the second boy started leaning down so he was almost next to Harry's ear. This did not help Harry's already barley control emotions.  
"I don't care! Leave me alone" Harry snapped back but not loud enough to draw attention his friends ready to jump in at any moment.  
"Oh but it said you got your inheritance" Harry spun around so he was now standing staring wide eyed at the two smirking boys. The small group of Gryffindor's and Slytherin's around them now listening with barley contained curiosity. With Harry now facing then he had a good look at the two the one that had just spoken had short brown hair with black eyes while the other had black hair yet the same eye color. Harry's mind went into over drive as the blacknette opened his mouth 'release us' two voice howled as the brunette placed his hand on Harry's hip pulling the Gryffindor closer.  
"That you're a submissive whore" the blacknette final said.  
"LEAVE ME ALONE" Harry screamed as the words left the blacknette's mouth. The whole hall went silent at the sight of the two Slytherin's being thrown back across the hall. Harry now curled in on himself griping his head as wind started to whirl around him everyone near bolting as it picked up speed.  
'Master please' two voices pleaded in Harry's head. Severus and Lucius were the first teachers that made it to the 7th year Gryffindor before freezing in their place as a gray wolf and snow leopard appeared and started circling a now crying Harry. Remus and Hermione tried calling out to him but there calls fell on deaf ears. Harry couldn't see or hear anything all he could feel was the pain of the skin on his back ripping and four wings protruding through his cloak, a howl of pain escaping from his throat before he blacked out and all the rest of the hall could hear were sobs and Harry's pleading voice.  
The Hogwarts teachers stared on helpless as they watched both Severus and Lucius moving students out of the way. The two Slytherin's trying to stop themselves from fighting their way to the boy whose hands had dug into the cold hard stone floor leaving what looked like claw marks as he stayed kneeling and panting. A sigh of relief came from Madame Pomfrey as the wind died down. The hall stayed silent as the two animals walked over and helped Harry stand his head down so his hair covered his eyes. "Harry my boy" Dumbledore called but got no answer  
(Yes he's alive here) the snow leopard growled before snapping her jaw at the headmaster  
"Do not call our master in such a familiar way human" the headmaster’s eyes stopped twinkling as the wolf walked up as well growling at them.  
"Our master has nothing to say to the likes of you" now Dumbledore was frustrated "now see here…" he started just to stop as Harry looked up his eyes open.  
The whole room now was able to take in his new appearance for the first time; On his left side slightly bent to his body were two solid black wings his left eye now a darker shade of green while on his right there was two white wings his right eye now a lighter green on a pitch-black background. Dumbledore smiled at Harry only to receive a glared in return. Severus smirked as he watched Dumbledore start fuming. He never noticed the smirk that the wolf leveled his way. Lucius did on the other hand notice the knowing look the snow leopard was giving him.  
"YOU WILL ANSWER ME MY BOY" The Head Master howled making Harry whimper and crouch down his hands covering his head as his body be gone to tremble. This did not help The Head Master seeing as 8 murderess glares were leveled at him.  
"Perfects lead your fellow students back to their dorms" Professor McGonagall order Lucius smirked before stopping Ron, Hermione, and Draco  
"You three are staying" Lucius ordered pulling them to the side.  
Draco looked at his father worried as the older Malfoy smirked knowingly at his son. The younger blonde now finding the great hall floor quit appealing compared to the looks he was now getting.  
"Professor I know why we are here" Hermione said pointing to her and Ron "But I don't know or understand why Malfoy must be" she finished all eyes now on the group of four  
"Well that's simple Ms. Granger they happen to be good friends" Draco shrank in on himself as all eyes but Harry's landed on him confused once again.  
"Hum, Mister Malfoy what caused this change from you and my cub" Remus asked softly the younger males stance stead submissive as he began to speak.  
"Well during the beginning of this year he found me in a less then dignified manner he helped me, we talked, and have been friends ever since" everyone nodded not wanting to ask farther in case it was still a fresh wound, as they turned back to Harry they heard soft trills and the two animals purr or huff as Harry was now looking at the two carnivores concerned. Hermione and Ron gawked as Harry twilled at the two animals before nuzzling up to the snow leopard. The wolf nuzzling his cheek before licking it; Harry twilled happy before looking confused at the two animals as they sent pointed looks at Severus then Lucius before going back to their cuddling. The two older males sharing a confused look as the two animals went back to nuzzling Harry as the brunette petted their necks.  
"What in the world is going on?" Draco asked looking at his father oddly as the other Malfoy cracked a small smile.  
"Not sure the 5 creatures that I can think of that even come close don't seem right to me" Hermione said her brow knitted together.  
"I cannot disagree with you Ms. Granger. I cannot place him either" Severus said something in the back of his mind clawing its way forward as if it was ready to prove that very sentence wrong but nothing came.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4  
Harry twilled one last like before closing his eyes. The whole room looking confused as they watched him change back. "What happened" Harry groaned looking around before noticing the snow leopard next to him "LUKA! SENA! WHERE DID YOU COME FROM" the whole room looked at Harry worried as he rushed to stand on shaky legs but instead fell Lucius catching him just in the nick of time.  
"Careful master don't want to worry your mates do you" the snow leopard chimed giving the young male a catty smirk. The brunettes face flushing before paling causing more looks to be pasted around before returning to the younger male still in Lucius arms "Luka did you just say…" Luka nodded before looking at Sena. The gray wolf having slowly stacked her way to sit next to an in disbelief potion master and werewolf.  
"Yes master, and you will have to figure out who we truly stand for" Sena said looking at Harry a wolf's smirk on her face.  
"Though it's nice that you let a male touch you" Luka said the statement sent Harry's brain into over drive  
"Let go of me" Harry snapped Lucius's arms retreating reluctantly. As soon as he was free Harry covered his mouth panic and a look that clearly screamed I'm going to vomit gave Madame Pomfery enough time to summon a bucket in front of the brunette. Draco frowned as he watched everyone step back as Harry emptied his stomach into the bucket. "It's okay breathe" the blonde said walking over so he could rub Harry's back gentle. Remus frowned before joining the blonde in soothing his cub. A small smile gracing Draco's face as he heard a hoarse 'Thanks Dray' from Harry causing Madame Pomfery to look at both boys with sympathy and knowing.  
"Mr. Malfoy I hope you know that I'll want to have a talk with you as well later" Draco frowned before nodding but continued to rub gentle circles on Harry's back.  
"Mrs. Granger if you would take Mr. Weasley with you to collect any book from the library pertaining to winged magical creatures and bring then to the hospital wing" Snape ordered more then said the two Gryffindor's nodded before taking off.  
"Why don't we move this conversation to a different location" Lucius asked Draco smiled gently as he helped his friend stand on shaky legs with help from Remus  
"I agree and once we're there you can read that parchment I had before this whole thing started" Madame Pomfery stated vanishing the bucket she summoned for Harry.   
"Where to then? The infirmary?" Remus asked looking around the group of adults present.  
"Why don't we go to my office first there's too many chance to be over heard in the infirmary" Dumbledore said leaving the room without waiting for an okay from anyone else.  
xxX Dumbledore's office Xxx  
Harry signed as he sunk into one of the overly stuffed chairs in Dumbledore office the headmaster's eyes dim as the snow leopard and grey wolf cuddled down on both sides of the black haired teen just for the snow leopard to jump down and paw the chair causing Harry to giggle as the piece of furnisher enlarge as well as he watched her dragging Draco over by his robe sleeve to curl up with the brunette Remus walking up to one of the nearby chairs before moving it so he was now sitting closer to the two younger males. So now the blonde was cuddled up next to Harry with Luka curled up next to him and the grey wolf Sena curled up on the floor between Harry and Remus.  
Lucius frowned as he watched while Severus was more busy gawking at the piece of parchment that the med-witch had given him earlier it took everything he had to not jump out of the chair he was sitting in next to Lucius and he wasn't even half way down the page "Master you comfortable" Sena asked her head moving to Harry's lap before going back to the floor as he answered. “Yes much"  
Draco signed as he curled up to Luka "Now Harry my boy" Luka and Sena growled at the headmaster causing Lucius to chuckle, as Dumbledore frowned trying not to snap   
"Well do you know about what's happening to you" the elderly man continued  
"I know more then you," the Headmaster opened his mouth just to have Harry continue talking   
"And no I will not tell you what I am" Harry growled, the twinkle in Dumbledore eyes completely gone now. "Nor am I happy to find out that you have lied to me on more than one account"  
This caused five sets of eyes to fall on the headmaster "Albus what is he talking about?" Mcgonicle snapped glaring the older male down. "Oh, he didn't tell you?" Harry asked a look of innocents on his face. Madame Pomfrey smirked realizing what the young Gryffindor was talking about and couldn't help but join in the torturing of the man she now wish to beat senseless  
"Which one Harry dear the fact that James potter is actually your mother"  
Severus and Lucius heads snapped up at this as did his head of house and Remus hit the floor hard from his chair a look of unbelievable shock on his face. The headmaster's face now one of surprise  
"…Or the fact that you're the son of two founding houses" Harry smirked at that before laughing at the enraged looking headmaster before he tried to hide it.  
"I forgot about that! Daddy and Papa did say their wanted their school back." Harry cooed a mischievous smile on his face making the rooms other occupants gulp for different reasons.  
Dumbledore's face turned pale as two murderess glare were now on him. His eyes going straight to the animals cuddled around the two younger males but neither was looking at him which caused a cold sweat to break out over his skin.  
"Hey Dumble-ass how do three people conceive one shared child" a husky voice asked behind the head master. Draco giggled as he watched Harry jump up and over the head masters desk to huge the two taller man as they moved from behind the stunned headmaster  
"Hey little one" a man with forest green eyes brownish red hair and a worrier's build cooed pulling Harry into his arms so he was now cradled to his chest.  
"Gordric hand him over or sleep on the couch" the smaller yet bigger them Harry male growled arms stretched out "come on Sal I want loving too" Gordric whined at the founder of Slytherin   
"And who was the one that got to spend time with him more than me before school" Salazar snapped pulling Harry into his arms before cooing over him. The room’s occupant’s reactions going from dead faint to 'Was that a flush on Snape’s face' Harry’s asked himself as he looked around the room.  
"Daddy! Papa!" Harry cried as he was then squeezed between the two older males the younger male feeling the air around the two change a little and the two founders were no longer cooing over him and if the events from this past summer were anything to go by he most defiantly did not want to be between them right now.   
Gordric chuckled as he pulled away "Sorry little one we'll save it for later" the red head purred making Harry's face scrunch up in disgust  
"I DON'T WANT TO KNOW ABOUT YOUR SEXLIFE" was the last thing Harry's screamed before rushing to Draco's side begging the blonde to help him wash away the images. This caused Draco to laugh even harder as he looked around the room and saw the different looks the two men were causing now.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5  
Gordric smiled as he watched Harry glare at his blonde friend as Draco kept laughing.  
“What’s so funny” Ramus asked his amber eye’s staring at the blonde in awe.   
“All your faces! I don’t I think I’ve ever seen my father or uncle Severus that shocked before” Draco replied smiling as Luka and Sena shook their heads before looking at the two founders  
“Now that master is safe I think we’ll go back to sleep” the snow leopard cooed jumping off the enlarged chair. Sena huffed and joined the snow leopard before fading away.  
“Do they do that offend” Lucius asked as the 2 animals disappeared Harry frowned as Sal nodded.  
“guardian’s only stay as long as their charges are unsafe since we have no problem killing anyone that dares to hurt our little one they have no need to worry” Dumbledore glared as the room looked at him as if they all knew the warning was meant for him.  
“Well it is good to see you 2 are alive and well may I ask how this is possible” the elderly headmaster chimed. “well why don’t we take this to the hospital wing I have a feeling that you have some questions for us” Gordric asked ignoring the thing behind him as the group headed out of the headmasters office the door locking as they slammed it.   
xX Hospital Wing Xx  
Hermine and Ron frowned as they sat waiting for the rest of the group to get to the hospital wing 12 books sitting next to Ron on the bed closest to Madame Pomfrey’s office.   
“what’s taking so long Madame Price found these books faster them they are taking to get here” Ron whined as the hospital wing doors opened “yes sir I would greatly accept your help” Ramus’s voice answered as the group looked over to the 2 Gryffindor’s waiting for them.   
“Professor who are you talking too” Hermine asked looking at the founders in confusion as Ron’s jaw hit the floor “that was fast did Madame Price summon the books for you” Severus asked looking over the 12 books next to Ron “oh yes Professor she was very insisted after we asked where the books were” Herminie replied studying Ron as the red head turned pale   
“WHAT IS A SLIMY SNAKE DOING WITH THE GREAT GORDRIC GRYFFINDOR” Harry and Sal glared as Gordric and Draco growled at the red head   
“EXCUSE ME YOU POMPOUS GIT BUT THAT SLIMY SNAKE IS MY PAPA” harry howled punching Ron square in the jaw sending the red head to the ground   
“WHAT THE BLOODY HELL HARRY” Herminie cried wide eyed as she checked Ron’s jaw   
“Um, I believe you might want to apologies this is Harry’s fathers Gordric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin” Lucius scowled as Ron continued to glare “ I’ve grown up seeing his picture in a family album! Nowhere did it have him with anyone but my ancestors” Ron growled back.  
Gordric growled right back as Sal frowned “the only girl I remember in any portrait with you was rose and she was your brother’s wife wasn’t she?”   
“Yes she was saddened when Ryen went to fight. She stayed for two years with us remember before he came back and they took off” the older make mused as Sal hummed and Ron paled.   
“Mr. Weasly I believe it would be good if you leave now” Madame Pomfrey snapped forcing the red head to dash out of the hospital wing.   
“Breathe cub” Lucius and Severus frowned as they heard ramus coo trying the get harry to look at the younger man as harry as still panting and now digging his nails into his hand. Sal sighed as he pulled the brunette over to an empty bed and started humming harry now relaxing into his papa’s arms.  
“Okay I believe before we were so rudely interrupted you were about to tell us how you got a hold of Mr. potter this summer” Madam Pomfrey sighed watching as said young man stated to fall asleep in Sal’s arms.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

Sal hummed a lullaby as Gordric paced back and forth with a healing book in one hand and his wand in the other Harry curled up in the center of a full sized four post bed.   
“Sal do you think we should look for a mind wizard first before getting too far into how our little one is related to us” the bigger male asked a worried looked planted in his eyes as he looked back to the unconscious youth on the bed. Sal rolled his eyes as he looked up   
“we only know the physical damage done we have to see how bad the damage is first plus if we tell him now it may help him heal faster knowing that there are people that love him truly.” The smaller wizard chimed before standing up and moving over to Harry as the younger male showed since of waking a brilliant smile gracing Salazar’s face before turning to a sadden frown as hollow green eye greeted aqua blue.  
“little one can you hear me” Gordric cooed reaching to move Harry’s bangs out of his eyes the green eyed youth flinched and curled back up sobbing just before the older male could touch him. Forest green eyes glazed over with tears as Sal tried to calm the dustout boy down  
“shh little one it’s okay your safe”   
Harry continued sobbing as Sal gentle pulled him into his lap and be gone rocking him back and forth humming “ shh it safe now.” Gordric walked out of the room and headed straight for his library as helplessness took over ‘I’m a Gryffindor we are not quitters I will help our son’ the older male growled in his head as he summoned as many books on healing and mind magic he could.  
xX one week later Xx  
Sal sighed as Harry laid face down on his bed in pain. The older wizard not happy that there was nothing he could do to help with his son’s inheritance. Twin growls spooked him as Harry gave a deafening scream his wings finally braking though for the first time. The blacknette looked at the 2 creatures that appeared curled around his son with gratitude   
“It took you some time… he’s the third isn’t he?” the older wizard asked frowning as the 2 animals nodded at him. “And here we were hoping he would be dominate damn” Gordric chimed in behind Salazar causing the smaller wizard to jump. “Don’t do that” Sal cried popping Gordric on the arm  
“So I found a way to help him heal steadily but I need your help” forest green looked in to aqua blue worriedly as Sal nodded “what do we need to do”   
Gordric held up a potion with a frown Sal looked over the clear liquid “remove his memory’s and slowly give them back to him and work with him though them” Sal looked god smacked at the idea but looked back at their son on his bed trilling and cooing at the gray wolf and snow leopard as they nuzzled the younger male. “I guess we don’t have much choice do we huh” Gordric shook his head no as he looked back to Harry as his wings retracted back into his body causing the smaller male to gasp.   
“Harry we have something for the pain will you take it little one” Sal asked helping Harry sit up. Harry moved like a lifeless doll as Sal helped him drink the potion before falling to sleep.   
xX next day Xx  
Harry groaned as he opened his eyes before realizing he felt warm which was weird because he could have sworn that uncle Venin had turned off the heat to his room. As he opened his eyes he came face to face with a smirking wolf “awake now master” the beautiful creature huffed causing Harry to jump out of the bed and land on the floor hitting his head. A groan left his lips as the sound of 2 pairs of feet came running   
“little one are you okay” an unfamiliar voice called as 2 males rounded on him worry etched in there face as they checked him over . Harry frowned as the smaller of the 2 sighed in relief before smiling at him   
“Um, who are you” Harry asked as the bigger male finally stopped checking his head.  
“Oh I’m sorry I’m Salazar” Harry’s jaw dropped at the smaller male pointed to himself  
“And this is Gordric” Harry couldn’t help it he stated laughing “did I go back in time?” Gordric frowned at the comment   
“No this is the present but yes most do not know we are alive your mother was one of few” Gordric hummed causing Harry to stare wide eyed at them “you knew my mom” Harry whispered a small spark in the deeps of his eyes “yes we’re were very close with him” Harry frowned as Salazar said ‘him’   
“I think you have me mixed up with someone else from what I know my mother Lilly was a girl” Gordric couldn’t help the growl that left his throat at the name of the wench that stole there mate   
“I’ll tell you this now it will be hard to believe but that bint was not your mother” Gordric said the statement coming out as a growl “Gordric hold… ” Sal was stopped from being able to finish as the sound of skin hitting skin sounded from the now silent room as Harry had slapped Gordric across the face   
“ DON’T TALK ABOUT MY MOTHER LIKE THAT” the teen screamed Gordric saw red at this a scowl now on his face “ I WILL NEVER TALK BAD ABOUT OUR BELOVED JAMES BUT THAT THEATHING WHORE TOOK ANY CHANCE WE HAD AS A FAMILY AWAY WHEN SHE STOLE YOU AND YOUR MOTHER FROM US” Sal sighed as he watched Harry’s face turn pale at Gordric’s words  
“No way but there’s pictures of them together” Harry whispered back  
“are there any with her pregnant” Sal asked calmly trying to save what he could.  
“No but they were in hiding” Harry tried to defend. But his defense died as Sal pulled out a picture of Gordric, James and himself siting on a couch if it wasn’t for the fact that James had a very prominent baby belly a very familiar blue blanket in the hands of a smiling Sal.   
“But how” Gordric sighed as he finally calmed down. “She was a part of the staff we didn’t see it happen until it was too late and by then you were out of our reach without letting the whole wizarding world know that we are alive.”  
Harry frowned “I need time to digest this” the teen said rubbing his head. Sal nodded as he pulled Gordric out of the room with him.  
Harry sat on his new bed and sighed as a white and grey head planted in his lap “oh hello” Harry cooed  
“I’m Luka are you okay master” the snow leopard asked licking Harry’s cheek “um, what”  
Sena huffed as she scooted closer “we are your protester’s till your mates claim you… if it helps there smell like you” the wolf huffed again as Harry stared “ so there not lying” both animals shook their heads “ no they speak the truth” Luka purred as Harry started petting her head.


End file.
